


皮水多段短车

by msyj



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msyj/pseuds/msyj
Summary: 注意：有一点点尿





	1. Chapter 1

假设ramos屌大  
拉莫斯穿着过膝的球袜 屌往后夹在腿间 侧躺着 皮克从后面看着拉莫斯 能看到红肿的蛋和屌的前半截 皮克有点发呆 拿一根有点凉的手指轻轻慢慢划过拉莫斯热胀的蛋 再划过屌的背面 碰到龟头背面的时候拉莫斯猝不及防地弓起腰射了 但腿还是夹着 精液喷到膝弯 皮克看着拉莫斯夹着腿高潮的样子觉得太刺激了 发着呆看拉莫斯射完

假设ramos屌小  
拉莫斯仰躺着 两腿屈膝微微分开 刚好让皮克的头凑进来 皮克直接把拉莫斯整个含住 感觉到他在自己嘴里涨开 完全勃起了皮克也不需要动脑袋 因为拉莫斯仍然整个都在皮克嘴里 随着舌头的舔动皮克的口水也分泌个不停 咽下满嘴口水的时候喉头的滚动对拉莫斯来说太刺激了 无法自控地大张两腿在皮克嘴里喷了出来 皮克感觉拉莫斯开始变小了 忍不住有点想厚厚厚地笑 刚射完的拉莫斯敏感的不行 被皮克嘴里的一点点动静惊动的又要射了 但已经缴空 只漏出一点点尿液 又爽又羞耻地合上腿夹住皮克的脑袋 皮克没反应 假装没察觉到异味 其实屌都要炸了


	2. 皮水短车2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 假如sese，色情而古怪地，长了两个屌。  
> （所以sese有两个屌 一个阴囊 两个蛋）

正常男人长屌的位置 拉莫斯并排长了两个 平时看起来又丑又好笑 但勃起了之后两个一起竖起来：两个平均粗细的屌硬要挤在正常人只长一个屌的位置 它们只好微微撇向两侧 看起来色情的要死  
现在拉莫斯趴在床上撅着屁股 他难得穿三角短裤 前裆非常勉强的包住他已经开始勃起撑向两边的屌 皮克像挤奶工一样拿了个小凳在他屁股正后方坐定 伸手把裹着拉莫斯屁股的那部分内裤布料扯拢 内裤的后侧就像条粗绳卡在拉莫斯股沟里 内裤前侧包不住了 让拉莫斯的两个屌从两边漏了出来 皮克拽紧了这绳 这下前侧的布料紧卡在两个屌的根部之间 有内裤在中间隔着 拉莫斯的两个屌比平时勃起时更夸张的撇向两边了 拉莫斯看起来像个母牛 裆下垂着两个长长的奶头 随皮克扯他内裤的动作一阵甩 皮克有意逗他 找两个小碟子放在拉莫斯胯下接着 然后从后面伸手把两个屌一起揪住像挤奶一样左右轮替的又挤又扯 拉莫斯被戏弄的有些难堪 但还是爽的把屁股翘的更高 皮克看拉莫斯的蛋蛋被紧裹在白色的内裤里吊在翘起的屁股下面 像个胀胀的面团 很想咬一口 拉莫斯感觉到皮克凑近自己阴部 内裤早就被汗和体液弄得潮湿 皮克的呼吸打在湿布料上感觉凉凉的 有一种犬类之间闻屁股的感觉 让他莫名兴奋得手臂都撑不住了上半身倒在床上 腰以下却不敢轻举妄动 怕向后一挺腰就撞断皮克鼻梁骨 皮克看到拉莫斯虽然勉力保持不动 蛋却因为肌肉紧绷而自己往上缩了缩 觉得这也太色情了 张嘴把这个内裤白面团吃在嘴里 拉莫斯感觉到皮克嘴里湿热 再感觉到内裤慢慢被口水浸透 再感觉到皮克把舌头挤进两个睾丸中间用力舔 两个屌虽然都被皮克猛地攥紧 还是嗯的一声两个同时冲着碟子喷了出来

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来我打算说两个屌一大一小 但大小对称更像奶牛奶子


	3. 皮水短车3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by忘了在哪里看到的sese蹲着抖几抖的动图  
> 我以为我是在lofter上看到的而且收藏了 但是没找到！谷歌也没搜到 那就大致形容一下吧：他穿皇马白球衣像上蹲坑一样扒开腿蹲在球场上 上下上下抖了几抖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之前ao3外链形式放到lofter上的两三辆车被lofter搞翻了 但我懒得拯救它们 可以在ao3点我用户名看

拉莫斯蹲着 皮克躺着 头伸到他胯下 拉莫斯的屌插在皮克嘴里 先是兴致勃勃的抖着腿主动在皮克嘴里进进出出 一次插到底之后皮克用点力吮住不让他往外抽了 拉莫斯陷入被动 屌被皮克整个含在嘴里一下一下的吸 蛋抵在皮克络腮胡上 随皮克嘴里的动静微微一蹭一蹭的 最后拉莫斯被吸成一个挺肚子撅屁股的跪姿好让自己完全插在平躺着的皮克的嘴里 皮克嘴真的很大 被拉莫斯的屌封住嘴 一会儿就积了一嘴的口水 泡在比屌温度高一点的口水里 口水还被舌头搅得在屌上冲刷来冲刷去 感觉又变态又爽 马上拉莫斯就想射了 本想抽出来 谁知皮克把大拇指捅进他屁股里 突然的刺激让拉莫斯耻骨猛地往前拱 有点担心撞断皮克鼻骨 赶紧努力挣扎后退 结果又把自己送到皮克的长手指上 戳到g点 哆哆嗦嗦的射了在皮克嘴里 皮克带点死皮的嘴唇箍在龟头后面那一圈没松口


End file.
